


The Firsts

by PandaWritesThings210



Series: Soulmate AU Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, HS AU, Jimmy Novak x OFC, Nerd Castiel, Original work - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Tattoo, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesThings210/pseuds/PandaWritesThings210
Summary: Castiel and Jenna meet by random coincidence through Jimmy, and it just so happens to be Jenna's 18th birthday.





	The Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for an actual character, so he may be really OOC.

My name is Jenna Anderson. I’m 17 years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Tomorrow is my 18th birthday. It’s also the morning that my soulmate’s first name will appear on the inside of my wrist. I’m excited, but I’m also super nervous. All of my friends except for myself and my best friend have met their soulmates. However all of my friends have their tattoos except for me. 

I do my homework and eat dinner fairly quickly, then I do what every stereotypical teenage girl does: change into my pjs then play on my phone until I fall asleep.

I wake up, put my thick-rimmed hipster glasses on, and get dressed in a simple but cute outfit of skinny jeans and a cute t-shirt. I make my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth before applying a light coat of makeup. I curl my hair a bit just because it’s my birthday. 

I eat breakfast really quick, pull on my favorite hoodie, kiss my little sister on the top of her head in goodbye, grab my stuff, and head out to my car.

When I get to school my best friend, Luna, is waiting for me at our usual table in the cafeteria. Her blue eyes are sparkling with excitement as she launches herself at me in a hug.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” she squeals, her arms wrapping around my waist. I wrap my own arms around her shoulders as I reply.

“Thank you!” I say through laughter and the mess of blonde hair in my face. 

“So… have you looked at the name yet?” she asks, eyes wide in excitement.

“Nope. I kinda forgot about it to be honest. Wanna look at with me?” I say to her. 

“Of course,” she says, finally calming down a bit. 

I turn my left wrist over, and the name Castiel stares back at me. It’s a very interesting name for sure. Although, it sounds right. 

“Castiel…,” I whisper to myself. 

Luna looks up at me and furrows her eyebrows.

“What the heck kind of a name is Catsteal?” she questions.

“I think it’s pronounced Castiel. Like Cas-tee-el,” I correct her.

“That makes so much more sense.” she laughs. The bell rings, and we go off to class. The first couple classes go by without incident, and I’m just glad I don’t have any homework so far. I walk into my economics class, and there’s an unfamiliar boy in the seat to the right of mine. I sit down in my seat and turn to look at him. He’s attractive with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He seems to be somewhat tall, but since we’re sitting down you really can’t tell. 

“Hi, my name’s Jenna. You must be new,” I say while pushing my glasses further up my nose. 

“Hi, my name’s Jimmy. Yeah, I’m new. My twin brother and I just moved here today,” he responds.

“Woah, you’re a twin? That must be so much fun! Where did you move from?” I comment.

“Yeah, but people constantly call us the wrong name since we’re identical. We’re from Lawrence, Kansas. Our dad got a new job here so we moved,” he says. 

“Well, at least Texas isn’t too far from Kansas. Especially this far north,” I say in response.

“Yeah, it’s about an 8 hour drive,” he confirms.

“Okay, class, today it seems that we’ve gained a new student! James?” the teacher says excitedly, addressing the class then Jimmy.

“Here, Ms. Although, I do go by Jimmy,” he replies with a slight smile.

“Duly noted, Jimmy. I’ll write that down so I can remember that,” she states.

“Thank you,” he smiles softly.

“You’re welcome. Now a market economy…,” she rambles on, and I trail off in thought for the duration of the class. My daydreams of finding my soulmate are interrupted by the bell to go to lunch. I stand up and collect my things before turning to Jimmy. 

“If you want to sit with my best friend and I at lunch, you’re more than welcome to,” I smile at him.

“I just might actually. But, if I do, I’ll have to bring my brother,” he responds.

“Well, obviously. That would be great actually,” I say, pushing my glasses up further on my nose.

“Okay. I’ll talk to him, so I may see you at lunch,” he grins, and we both head to fourth period. 

I don’t have this class with either Jimmy or his brother, but I do have it with Luna. When I walk in and sit down in my usual spot next to Luna she looks at me with questioning eyes.

“So have you found your soulmate yet?” she asks.

“No, Lu. I highly doubt I’ll find them on by birthday,” I tell her. 

“You never know. Just because I haven’t found James yet doesn’t mean you won’t find Castiel,” she says reassuringly.

 

I roll my eyes half-heartedly before actually paying attention as the teacher starts his lecture. Yay, algebra- not. I get to my locker after class, and I see Jimmy walking towards me as I shut the door.

“So, I talked to my brother, and he said he’d be okay sitting with y’all at lunch if that’s alright with you,” he says, shyly looking at his feet.

“Yeah, of course, that’s okay!” I exclaim with a huge smile.

We get to the cafeteria not too much later after that. I find Luna seated by herself while she waits for me, but I decide to help Jimmy find his brother before I sit down. It doesn’t take us too long to find a boy who looks identical to Jimmy in jeans, a white button-down, a blue tie, and for some reason… a trench coat. Unlike Jimmy’s somewhat tamed hair, his brother has the exact definition of sex-hair. He also has a pair of thick, black-rimmed hipster glasses like my own.  
He's adorable. I think to myself as we walk over. 

“Cas, this is my friend, Jenna. Jenna this is my brother, Castiel. Everyone calls him Cas, though,”

I feel my eyes widen, and my jaw drops.

“C-Castiel? D-Did you say Castiel?” I ask, stuttering and looking between the two.

“Yes, why?” Jimmy asks in return. I roll up my hoodie sleeve and show them my tattoo.

“Oh my gosh. Cassie, you found your soulmate!” Jimmy squeals, throwing an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. 

“C-Can I see your wrist?” I ask Castiel shyly. He nods and pulls up the sleeves of his trench coat and shirt so I can see. Sure enough, Jenna is written across his wrist. I pull him into a tight hug, and he wraps his arms around me tightly as well after a few awkward seconds. I revel in the feeling before pulling away and cupping his cheek with my hand. I lean forward once more and whisper:

“Best. Birthday present. Ever. I’m so happy that I’ve found you,,” in his ear before pecking his cheek. He blushes a bright red at this and stutters out:

“I-I am as well. But, it- It’s y-your birthday?” in a small, yet surprisingly deep voice. It’s about an octave lower than Jimmy’s. 

“Yeah, today’s my 18th birthday. I’ve only had the tattoo since I’ve woken up this morning,” I say. 

“Happy birthday, Jenna. Can- Can I take you out on a d-date later to celebrate?” he asks, wrapping a cautious arm around my lower back lightly as we walk towards our lunch table. Apparently Jimmy’s left us alone.

“Thank you, Castiel. And of course. I’ll have to let my mom know when I get home, but I would absolutely love to go on a date with you,” I say with a huge smile

“Jenna, we’re soulmates. You can call me Cas,” he smiles, pushing his glasses up.

“Okay, Cas,” I say, stopping as I get closer when I see Jimmy and Luna making out at our table with their lunch trays forgotten in front of them. 

“Does Jimmy’s tattoo say Luna by any chance?” I ask Cas.

“I believe it does, yes. Why?” he inquires.

“The blonde is my best friend, Luna. Her tattoo says James,” I explain to him. 

“I wouldn’t have thought that we’d meet our soulmates on the same day,” he comments. 

“That is kind of odd. Wanna go scare them? I kinda wanna eat my food without them sucking face at our table,”

“I have the same sentiment as well. That is most distracting,” he says.

We sneak up behind them- me behind Luna and Cas behind Jimmy- and poke their sides. They both squeal and jump apart before simultaneously yelling our names once they realize that it’s us.

“Why’d you scare me like that?” Luna asks in a slightly raised voice.

“Because I want to be able to eat without seeing my best friend and my soulmate’s brother making out,” I respond, sitting down next to her. Cas joins me a second after I sit down.

After the lunch line dies down a bit, Cas gets up to go get his food- leaving me with Luna and Jimmy. It’s not too much later until Cas comes back with his food and sits down. We all talk and get to know each other more. I figure out that Cas is a Hufflepuff, loves watching Sherlock, and he really likes bees. Lunch is over all too soon, and we all go off to our respective classes.

I’m pleasantly surprised as I walk into my next class, and Castiel is sitting in the desk next to mine. His smile’s a mile wide as we make eye contact. His blue eyes sparkling with excitement behind the glare of his glasses. He pushes them back up his nose, and I can see his eyes more clearly now as I sit down.

“Hey, Cas,” I smile as I get my stuff out of my bag.

“Hello, Jenna,” he smiles back.

“Did you ask to sit next to me, or was it just luck?” I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

“The teacher actually told me to sit by you. He thinks you’ll be a good influence,” he answers.

“That alone tells me he doesn’t realize that we’re soulmates,” I laugh.

“No, I don’t believe so. He never saw my tattoo since my trench coat covers it,” he laughs with me.

The rest of our classes go by fairly quickly as we talk in hushed tones about our date later. He’s going to pick me up at 7:00. As to where we’re going? I have no idea. He said it’s a surprise. 

When school lets out, I race to my car and drive home. I’m so excited for my date with Cas tonight that I’m like vibrating with excitement. I get home and my mom is at the kitchen table with my little sister helping her with her homework.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Happy birthday! Did you have a good day at school?” my mom asks giving me a hug.

“Today was the best day I’ve had yet. I met my soulmate today! We’re going on a date later, but I’ll be home by curfew,” I reply hugging her back.

“Oh, Jenna, that’s wonderful! What’s his name?” she asks.

“His name is Castiel, but he usually goes by Cas,” I respond with a smile.

“That’s an unusual name,” she comments.

“Yeah, he was named after an angel. They have an older brother named Gabriel as well,” I respond. 

“Wait… They?” she questions.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Cas has a twin brother named Jimmy. He was the first one I met actually,” I reply with a slight laugh.

“Well, let me know if you need help getting ready, okay?” she offers.

“I will,” I smile and head upstairs to my room to get ready.

I look at my closet and decide that my cute, knee-length, galaxy dress would be perfect for tonight. I decide to wear my contacts for tonight- which I usually never do- so I can actually do eyeshadow and foundation without it being for nothing. When I get done with my makeup, I curl my hair and put a cute galaxy bow in the back of my hair- holding it out of my face. 

I throw on my tights and my black converse and look at the clock. It’s 6:15. I still have 45 minutes until he’s supposed to be here, so I watch an episode of Doctor Who to pass the time. The episode just finishes when my mom yells up the stairs that Cas is here. I get up, look at my reflection one more time, and head downstairs.

Cas is standing at the bottom of the stairs. His hair’s still messy, but you can tell that he tries to tame it, and he’s lost the trench coat. He also holds a small rose in his hands.

“Hi, Cas. You look nice,” I comment as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Hello, Jenna. Y-You look beautiful. This is f-for you,” he says, handing me the rose. I feel my cheeks heating up at the compliment.

“Thank you. I’m gonna put this in some water real quick then we can go, okay?” I tell him, kissing his cheek quickly.

“Okay,” he replies, blushing furiously as well.

I put the rose in some water, throw my purse over my shoulder, and walk back over to Cas.

“You ready?” I ask with a smile

“Yes, are you?” he asks in return.

“Yup. Mom I’ll be back later!” I yell up the stairs after answering Cas.

“Okay, Sweetheart. Have fun!” she yells back.

Cas and I walk out to his car, which I believe is an older Lincoln Continental Mark V, and hop inside. He starts driving, and we talk along the way about various things. He’s so adorable. I think as I study his profile while he’s talking about why he wears his beloved trench coat everyday.

We get to where we’re going soon enough, and the car stops. I get out of the car and realize that we’re at the carnival. I completely forgot about the carnival being in town!

We get out of the car and walk into the magical place of various foods, games, and prizes. Cas grabs my hand very lightly and shyly intertwines our fingers. I squeeze his hand and continue walking. We run around, eat all of the good food, and play all of the fun games. We win prizes for each other like the bee plush I won him and the fox plush he wins me. 

Closer to the end of the night, when it’s dark out, we sit on the hood of his car, with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist, and watch the stars. He knows a lot of constellations, so he points them out to me. I look at the time on my phone and see that it’s already 10:30.

“I should probably be getting home soon,” I say reluctantly and sit up off his chest a bit.

“Yeah, I should probably get you home,” he says in the same reluctant tone.

“Wait, Cas. Before you do…,” I trail off and push his glasses up onto the top of his head.

“Jenna? What are you-” he’s stopped mid-sentence as I press my lips to his. He’s unmoving for about half a second, but the he starts kissing back. The kiss feels like home. He tastes like honey and mint, and he smells like rain. It’s absolutely intoxicating, and I don’t want the feeling to stop. Sadly, humans have to breathe, so we do stop, but never fully separate. My hands are cupping his face, and his hands are settled in the curves of my waist. 

“That was-” he starts.

“Amazing,” I finish for him.

“Most definitely. But, sadly, I really do need to get you home,” he says, fixing his glasses.

“Yeah. But, hey, we’ll still see each other tomorrow,” I say, sliding off the hood of his car.

“Very true,” he states getting in the car after me.

We get to my house not too much later, and I turn to face him after taking off my seatbelt and grabbing my things. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” I say.

“Okay,” he says, looking at me longingly.

I lean over and place a chaste kiss on his lips before getting out of the car.

“Bye, Cas!” I yell as I walk through the yard to the door of my house.

“Goodbye, Jenna!” he yells back, watching me walk inside before driving away.

Yeah, I can definitely see how he’s my soulmate.


End file.
